


Every move you make, Every step you take... I'll be watching

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Stalker, mensajes de texto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: PROMPT: Mensaje de texto: ‘Estás en una escena del crimen. No creo que ahora sea el momento más apropiado para enviar besos voladores a las cámaras de seguridad. MH’.  -Parte de mi nuevo grupo de Prompts del grupo de FB Mystrade is real 4 us





	Every move you make, Every step you take... I'll be watching

 

 

Era un poco extraño, no, era totalmente extraño tener un novio que te seguía a todas partes, al principio le enojaba, luego se dio cuenta que era su manera de mantener el control. Greg Lestrade sabía muy bien que era un poco enfermizo permitirle esto, incluso que le causara gracia. Las veces que lo había enfrentado, que había intentado hacerlo entender que aquello no era normal, lo había mirado con esos hermosos ojos y se le había olvidado su argumento. Con el paso del tiempo se volvió un juego para él, disfrutaba hacer que el pelirrojo se avergonzara, aunque no pudiera verlo. Le enviaba mensajes inapropiados o casuales, usando las cámaras de la ciudad.  

\----------

Mycroft sabía que usar recursos de la nación para mantener vigilado a su novio era inapropiado, sabía que aunque no fueran los recursos de la nación era inapropiado, pero su día se hacía mejor cada vez que veía a ese hombre, al principio solo era parte de su propia inseguridad, lo sabía (aunque se dijera que solo estaba realizando un análisis detallado de vida, conducta y comportamiento social de Gregory)  pero ahora sabía que Gregory era solo de él, ahora seguirlo con las cámaras se había convertido en un juego entre los dos. Un juego en el que Mycroft disfrutaba de hacer mover las cámaras persiguiéndolo, haciéndole saber que era vigilado y Greg hacia su mayor esfuerzo para avergonzar al otro de diferentes maneras.

\----------------

 

—¡jefe! Ya terminamos aquí, ¿almuerzo antes de avisar a la familia? Muero de hambre. —

 

—Si, Sal. Adelante, voy enseguida. —

 

Terminó de escribir en su libreta de anotaciones y la apuntó a la cámara.

 

_Tengo ganas de ti ;)_

 

A varios kilómetros de distancia, un trabajador del gobierno británico cerraba la computadora de un golpe, luchando por controlar el rubor que sentía apoderarse de sus mejillas. Por suerte, está solo en su oficina, tomó su celular y llamó a su detective.

 

—Me parece extremadamente inapropiado, Gregory. _—_ le dijo, a modo de saludo, escuchó al otro bufar y una ceja se alzó sin siquiera pensarlo.

 

_—_ Gregory... _—_

 

_—¿_ Así que te parece inapropiado hmmm? ¿No me vas a complacer? _—_

 

_—_ Nunca dije eso. _—_ dijo el otro, sonriente.

 

_—_ ¿Seis? _—_

 

_—_ Té con el primer ministro. _—_

 

_—_ Bien… ¿siete? _—_

 

_—_ Paso por ti. _—_

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

Había sido una semana extremadamente aburrida, las únicas veces que salía de su oficina y se libraba de la enorme cantidad de papeleo que había en su escritorio era para tomar café y a la hora de almuerzo, es por esto que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para enviarle mensajes a Mycroft desde la cámara, haciendo corazones con sus manos y diciendo ‘Te amo’ a la cámara, casi todas las veces Mycroft le llamaba inmediatamente, o le enviaba mensajes para responder a sus mensajes o acciones. Era realmente entretenido, aunque algunas veces Mycroft no le llamaba al instante, era una persona ocupada y si estaba reunido, la contestación llegaba con unas horas de retraso.

\----------------

 

Cuando Sally llegaba con un caso nuevo, siempre se tenía que restringir de no sonreír un poco, después de todo, no era nada bueno que hayan matado a alguien, pero era su oportunidad de escapar del papeleo, así que tomó su abrigo y fue tras Sally. Al llegar a la escena del crimen, para su sorpresa Sherlock estaba allí.

 

—¿Quién lo llamó? —  le pregunto a Sally, aunque dudaba mucho que alguien lo hubiera llamado, al menos no alguien de su equipo. Sally encogió los hombros y sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

 

—Sherlock, ¿qué haces aquí? —

 

—Aparentemente tu trabajo, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —

 

—¿Trafico? Me entere de esto hace exactamente veinte minutos. —

 

—Claro… bueno, ya tengo todo lo que necesito de esto, es apenas un tres, adiós Gavin. —

 

—Debería arrestarte, no tienes autorización para estar aquí. —

 

Sherlock rodó los ojos y John se paró derecho detrás de él.

 

—¿Entonces? ¿me vas a arrestar? —

 

Lestrade rodó los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

 

—Solo… desaparece de mi vista. —

 

Sally se acercó con un archivo en la mano, le leyó lo que sabían por el momento y Greg la escuchó con atención. Parecía uno sencillo, tal como dijo Sherlock, pero aun así tenían que investigar la escena, llevar el cuerpo a la morgue y hacer que un familiar lo identificara, más papeleo para Greg. Se quedó en escena mientras tomaban muestras y preparaban el cuerpo para llevarlo, estaba observando el proceso cuando vio cómo una cámara se movía hacia dónde se encontraba. Aprovechó el momento para tirar un par de besos en dirección a ella, sonriendo traviesamente cuando su celular sonó en menos de un minuto con un mensaje de texto. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo leyó, no podía dejar de sonreír.

 

_Estás en una escena del crimen. No creo que ahora sea el momento más apropiado para enviar besos voladores a las cámaras de seguridad-  MH._

 

_¿Y cuándo sería apropiado?_

 

_Pienso que en mi cama… hoy a las siete- MH._

 

_Hmm… nuevo caso, siete podría ser demasiado temprano… a menos que el caso se resuelva mágicamente antes de las siete._

 

_Hoy a las siete. MH._

 

Cuando llegó a su oficina, tenía un paquete anónimo en su escritorio, al abrirlo era una cinta, esto le ayudaría a cortar un poco la investigación. Algunas veces pensaba que Mycroft tenía que dejar de hacer estas cosas, pero, por otro lado, la ayuda no veía nada mal. Tomó su celular para componer un rápido mensaje antes de seguir con el caso.

 

_Gracias. Hoy a las siete, te quiero encontrar en la cama, va a haber mucho más que besos voladores._

 

_No tengo idea de por qué me agradeces, pero allí estaré- MH._


End file.
